Blog użytkownika:Janfon1/Słowo wdzięczności
Moje dwa słowa o Equestrii, wiki oraz moim rozwoju jako człowiek i członek fandomu, zrodzone z pewnego kryzysu pisarskiego oraz jako sposób podziękowania. Equestria - kraina nie z tego świata, a zarazem tak niemu bliska. Tylko chór elfów z akompaniamentem harfy dorównuje pięknej, magicznej atmosferze, jaka panuje w tej krainie. Bezbrzeżne połacie zieleni, które zmieniają swój kolor z porami roku niczym za pociągnięciami pędzla; rzeki pieniące się na ociosanych przez stulecia wybrzeżach; fruwające na zachód ptaki przecinają się przez gęste chmury. Oczy marynarzy nie zważają na słońce, rzucając ostre cienie na belki łodzi na ich podróży do portu. Miasteczko kamiennych strzech było pełne mieszkańców, nicie imprezowych ozdób ciągnących się po dachach aż do ratusza. Strzelisty dach stał w centrum miasta, pani burmistrz spoglądająca przez okno na wysiłek jej oraz poprzednich pokoleń Ponyville. To jest jedynie swojska ćwierć całego kraju. Na północy, ciut na północ od centrum krainy leży Canterlot, błyszcząca perła Equestrii. Tutaj pośród prostych rzędów kamienic i białych murów przesiadują cywile jak i same władczynie - księżniczki Celestia i Luna. Mają one rezydencję w wielkim pałacu, który jak cały Canterlot, zbudowany został na ścianie gargantualnej góry, gdzie najdłuższy wodospad Equestrii płynął tuż obok. Nie należy zapomnieć o pozostałych miastach na morskich wybrzeżach. Na północnym wschodzie, szczyt industralizacji i kulturowa żyła złota - Manehattan. Na zachodzie - Cloudsdale, miasto pegazów; Fillydelphia, silny rywal Cloudsdale co do spraw turniejów i olimpady. Poza tym stoją pomniejsze miasta Vanhoover, Los Pegasus, Fillydelphia, Baltimore, Appleloosa i krocie niewspomnianych. Na cały układ terenów patrząc, na północy i południu Equestrię otaczały góry - od dołu bezkresne czerwone kaniony, a od góry mroźne wiecznie śnieżne łańcuchy górskie. Pośrodku, gdzie znajdowała się cywilizacja, klimat był przejściowo-morski, nie tylko przez oceany po lewej i prawej, ale i rzeki przecinające Equestrię wzdłuż i wszerz. Nic dodać nic ująć, Equestria to przykład idealnego świata fantasy. Nie bez powodu tysiące ludzi wolałoby uciec do tej krainy niżeli stawiać czoła problemom ich prawdziwego życia. Na szczęście tych ludzi niesionych do eskapizmu, bohaterki tego świata, postaci z którymi wizytorzy mają najwięcej kontaktu, uczą ich o tym jak poradzić sobie w realnym świecie. I tak edukowały przez pięć lat, raportów przyjaźni zebranych setki, skutecznie zanosząc wielu ludzi z powrotem na Ziemię. Nie zawsze jednak kończy się to tak miło - niektórzy tak zakochują się w tej fikcji, że oddają się niej myślą i ciałem. Dla tych ludzi prawda jest przykra i bolesna. Nieważne jak bardzo będą uciekali do świata fikcji, realia przebiją się i wyciągną ich z niej, ciągnąc za nogi jeśli będzie potrzeba. W moim przypadku, Equestria była epizodem życia, którego nigdy nie zapomnę. Były to lata tak bogate w rozwój - kulturowy, umiejętnościowy oraz intelektualny - że zawsze wspominam te dni z błogą nostalgią. Od filmów i sezonów, które z zapałem oglądałem po nocach; wielu fanfików, które raz trafiały złoto a raz budziły cringe; For Glorious Equestria, gdzie moja przygoda się zaczęła z fanfikami rodu My Little Dashie i Silent Ponyville; kolekcja muzyki Tolkiena, która budziła we mnie inspirację jak nic innego z zakresu mojej muzyki roku 2015; no i polskiej wiki, na której udzielałem się i starałem zostawić swój ślad Z trudnością przychodzi mi stworzenie świata fantasy, który miałby dorównywać Equestrii. Pomimo faktu, że mam tak wiele lat doświadczenia z tą krainą, że tak pedantycznie dużo włożyłem w nią pracy w Ucieczce od przeszłości, obawiam się, że nie zdołałbym stworzyć sam drugiego takiego świata. A szczególnie, że nie mogę takiej krainy fantasy odtworzyć, bo ma ona znajdować się w kosmosie. Zielone pejzarze zwyczajnie tam nie pasują. Strzeliłem sobie w kolano, przechodząc przez Steven Universe na science fantasy. Przede mną trudna ścieżka. Jedno jest jednak pewne - moja wdzięczność. Dla Equestrii, dla fandomu, a przede wszystko - dla tej wiki. Każdy ten element był dużą częścią mojego rozwoju przez ostatnie parę lat. Droga była nierówna, były przekomarzania, niepewności, ale z czasem wyszedłem na prostą. Gdyby nie MLP, gdyby nie FGE, gdyby nie ta wiki, nie byłbym człowiekiem jakim jestem teraz. I nie miałbym dylematu, z którym się dzisiaj zmierzam. I jestem z siebie dumny, że wybrałem właśnie tę a nie inną drogę. Członkowie wiki, a przynajmniej ci, których poznałem w latach 2014-16 - mam nadzieję, że zapamiętacie mnie tak mile, jak ja was. Może i teraz hiperbolizuję, odurzony przez uczucie nostalgii, ale nie bez powodu. Za tym przesadnym językiem kryją się szczere uczucia. Dziękuję wam! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach